Ulterior Motives
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Henry left to visit Charlie, and he's not back in time for Valentine's Day. Gio offers to spend Valentine's Day with Betty. BxG. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1

**Ulterior Motives **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty. **

**A/N: I might change the title if I think of anything better. This is supposed to be a three-shot. It might end up being more than three parts. Read on Gio lovers.**

**

* * *

**

Betty walked through the doors of Gio's deli. The bells jingled, and Gio looked up, and then he looked back down.

"What?" she asked as she walked over to the counter. "No announcement of my grand entrance?"

"Wow, those writing classes are really paying off," he said grumpily as he wrapped up a customer's sandwich.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said bitterly. He didn't really want to tell her that she was the reason of his bad mood.

"Okay, fine, Gio," she said. She started to turn around to leave.

Gio sighed. "Wait, Betty. It's just that Valentine's Day is tomorrow, and-"

"You have no one to spend it with?" She guessed. Gio noticed that there was some sympathy in her tone. He wondered why that was when she was still with Egg Salad. "Join the club," she said solemnly.

"What?" he asked surprised. "I thought you were still with Eggy. Sorry," he said realizing that he had forgotten to call him Henry.

"Yeah, that's okay. He had to go to Tucson to visit _Charlie_ and to check on the baby in her stomach," she said resentfully. Gio couldn't help but be amused by her display of hatred for Charlie. Not that it's not called for. It was just the idea of Betty being mean; it just doesn't fit. "He was supposed to be back by now, but Charlie needed him," she said looking down at the things in the counter.

Gio was about to reply to that comment with a joke, but seeing how sad Betty looked made him stop. "Here," he said handing her a plate.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Take it."

Betty took the plate from his hand. "You made me a heart-shaped chicken salad?" She gushed. She looked happy, and surprised.

Gio rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal. Just seeing how sad you were and all…" He didn't know how to finish that sentence without sounding like a sap.

"Thank you Gio. It's very sweet," she smiled.

Gio smiled at her, and his cheeks were a little pink. Gio walked behind the counter and sat down at a table.

Betty followed him over. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"Nah, Henry can cover it." Betty glared at him. She couldn't believe that she had just made a joke about Henry.

"Betty, his name is Henry," he said as he pointed to the man behind the counter.

"Oh," she said embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked down at the table. Gio smiled. _She looks so cute when she's embarrassed. _

"Since you have no one to spend it with, spend it with me."

"Spend what with you?" She asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Valentine's Day," he said looking straight in her eyes. It was the kind of look that makes you feel like you're the only one in the room.

"No offense, but it wouldn't be the same."

Gio closed his eyes. He tried to block out the pain of the knife that was just stabbed into his heart. "No, I know. We're _just_ friends and _Hen_-ry is your boyfriend."

Betty nodded. "Well, then pretend I'm Henry."

Betty looked up at him in shock. "What?"

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ulterior Motives: Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted! This is probably going to end up being more than three chapters. Saying "okay" reminds me of Jess on Gilmore Girls. Sorry. Random!! This isn't their Lovers' Day date, though. Next chapter will be. Read on Gio lovers!!**

* * *

_"Well, then pretend I'm Henry." _

_Betty looked up at him in shock. "What?" _

Gio had surprised himself as well as Betty. He couldn't believe that he had said that out loud. _I really need to learn to keep my thoughts inside my head. _It was too late to take it back now.

"You heard me," he said. But it came out sounding kind of nervous.

"Yeah, I heard you but…you're serious?" she asked still unbelievably shocked.

_I could_ _have fun with this, _Gio thought and his nervous facial expression was replaced with a smirk. "Yeah, Betty. Just think of it as being spontaneous or trying something new." Gio knew that she wouldn't be able to say no to that.

Betty started to bite her lip nervously. "Umm," she said looking down at the table. It was like two sides of her were warring. She wanted to do it. His offer was extremely weird to her though. It _would _be trying something new. "Okay," she said smiling.

"Great," Gio said trying not to sound too excited. "What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"How about seven? You can come earlier, though. If you want to. I'm taking tomorrow off. Daniel has meetings all day."

"Okay," he nodded.

"So," Betty said awkwardly. "Should I call you Henry?"

Gio hadn't thought about that part at all. "Yeah," he said grinning. "Call me Henry."

* * *

Betty walked into Daniel's office feeling a little confused. She couldn't believe that she had said yes. Anyone who looked at her would know that something was wrong. "Betty."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked. "You've been standing there for quite some time."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Have anything planned for Valentine's Day?"

"I'm going to hang out with Gio." She said nonchalantly.

Daniel nodded trying to cover up his laugh. "Okay? I'll see you tomorrow, Daniel," Betty said being as oblivious as always.

"Okay. See you later. Have fun with Gio tomorrow," he said as he watched Betty walk out of the door.

* * *

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Betty said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey, it's Henry."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Gio."

"Who's Gio?" he asked smirking on the other line.

"Gio."

"Is there a Gio with you? There's no Gio here."

"Oh my God, fine, _Henry_," she said exasperated.

"Thank you. Betty, you know you're the one who asked if you should call me Henry."

"Well, I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Then you shouldn't have asked. Now, how do you and Big H's phone conversations go?"

"Gio," she said warning him.

"Hey, I promised I wouldn't call him Egg Salad anymore. And since _I'm _Henry for now, _he _needs a nickname."

"Okay, fine," Betty said giving up.

"So what would he say? 'What are you wearing?' or is he too classy for that?" If only Betty could see how much he was enjoying this.

"Yeah, can we not do the Henry thing until tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

"So, Gio, what do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"Ah, that's where I draw the line. No sneak peeks, Betty."

"Don't I get a nickname?" Betty teased coming of sort of flirtatious.

"I haven't thought of one for you yet. Okay, bye. See you tomorrow." Gio hung up the phone before he had to go into reasons. Betty hung up the phone feeling confused. She wondered why Gio rushed off the phone like that.

* * *

"Hey, Hilda," Betty said walking into the living room.

"So, what do you have planned for Valentine's Day?" Hilda asked excitedly.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Betty asked annoyed.

"Gee, I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Maybe because you have someone to spend it with."

"Well, Henry's not back yet. I'm spending it with Gio," she said as she plopped down on the couch next to Hilda.

"Wow, Gio?" she asked nervously. Even though she was happy that she was giving Gio a chance, she didn't want her to cheat on Henry.

"Yeah, it's totally weird. He asked me to spend it with him, and to pretend he's Henry."

"That _is _weird. So you said yes?" Hilda asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Yeah," Betty smiled. "It'll be fun. It's new and different. Definitely different," she muttered.

"Yeah, just ask him to say that little speech again," she smirked. Betty picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Hilda. Hilda could see that Betty was turning red from just thinking about it.

"What? You know you enjoyed it. Maybe even a little more than I did," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Good night, Hilda," she said as she walked upstairs to go to bed.

"Sweet dreams," she laughed.

* * *

Betty woke up at 5:30 in the morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing. _Who would call me at 5:30 in the morning?_ She thought.

"Hello?" she asked barely speaking.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Betty."

"Yeah, you too, Gio," she groaned.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" He said laughing.

"No. I was already up," she said pushing the covers off of her.

"Yeah, and Henry's real name is Egg Salad," he said sarcastically.

Betty laughed. "Okay, you _did_ wake me up, but I was about to get up anyway. So thank you." She said smiling as she got off of the bed.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"So," Betty said as she walked over to her dresser. "Can I have a sneak peek of what we're going to do later…Henry?" she smiled.

"Yeah, bring a jacket. And I hope you don't get tired easily."

"Why? Are we going to be doing something illegal?" She said walking back over to her bed and laying back down.

"Most definitely. And bring some bail money. You know, just in case," he joked. "See you at seven, Betty."

"Yeah, see you at seven, Gio," she said softly, and almost melting into her pillow. She rolled over facedown onto the pillow. She hung up the phone and sighed into the pillow. Gio. Betty and Gio. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?

* * *

**What does everyone think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ulterior Motives: Chapter 3**

**Thank you alkali-feldspar for beta-ing for me!**

**And thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

* * *

Gio stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room. He wasn't admiring himself…okay, maybe he was.

He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that subtly accentuated his chest. The sleeves were tight around his arms which showed off his biceps.

He was also wearing brand new black jeans. He picked up his black blazer from his bed and he pulled it on. He took one last look in the mirror and he ran his fingers through his hair. He had to look nice; it was Valentine's Day after all. _Only for Betty, _he thought before he walked out of the door.

* * *

Betty stood in front of the full-length mirror in Hilda's room. "So, Hilda. How do I look?"

Hilda looked up from her magazine. She smirked before answering her. "Why does it matter? It's just Gio, right?"

"No…I mean right. Right, you're right. It's just Gio." She said as she looked down at the floor.

"Twirl around, Betty."

"Okay?" She did a little twirl for Hilda.

"You look beautiful, Betty," she smiled.

"Thanks." _How can I tell myself that it's just Gio. As soon as I look at him, I'm going to ned help standing up. _Betty was wearing black leggings and a long red shirt that stopped just below her butt. It was a strapless baby doll top and she was wearing a black cropped jacket over it. _Why did I let Hilda pick out my outfit? _She thought as she looked in the mirror.

She glanced at the clock. The closer it got to seven, more butterflies flew into her stomach. It was 6:50. She felt crazy and deranged for feeling this way, she didn't know what was going to happen, nor did she want to. There was just something about unpredictability that drove her insane. _He could've at least given me a hint. _

Her palms were sweating and the nervousness was all over her face. "Betty, calm down. Do you like Gio or something?"

"N-no, of course not," she said unconvincingly. She had never been a good liar.

"Yeah, right, Betty. Looks like Cupid shot you with an arrow when you were looking at Gio."

Betty shook her head. "I _don't _like him."

"Yeah, that's why you're blushing," Hilda said turning her attention back to her magazine.

Betty looked back at the clock. 6:55. All she could think about was the date…and Gio. Ding! Dong! Betty looked back at the clock. 6:59. "He's early," she said frantically to Hilda.

"By like thirty seconds. Go get the door."

"Okay, stay upstairs," she told Hilda as she left the room. She could hear Hilda snicker as she walked to the stairs.

Betty slowly walked down the stairs, so she wouldn't trip. She walked to the door even slower. She turned the doorknob and opened it. There he was, standing at the door with a smile on his face. _Oh, God, _She thought. It was so hard for her to breathe. He looked gorgeous. She couldn't begin to think of anything to say.

_Oh, God, _Gio thought. _She looks beautiful_. He could barely breathe. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. It started beating even faster as he watched Betty watch him. "You look beautiful, Betty," he said meaningfully.

Betty nodded. "Thanks, you look nice too," she smiled.

"And these are for you," he said pulling the bouquet of red and white roses that was behind him and handing them to her.

Betty looked at him and smiled showing her braces. She took them out of his hands. "Oh, my God, Gio," she said as she looked up at him in awe. "They're beautiful." He thought it was so cute, how the flowers made her so happy.

Gio raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh yeah…Henry." _This is harder than I thought_, she thought.

Gio laughed. "Ready to go?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah," she said softly, putting her hand in his. "I'm ready."

* * *

"Gio…I mean _Henry_, where are we going?" Betty asked as he pulled her along the empty sidewalk. She was already having an amazing time from just looking at him, and the flowers. She just wanted to know where they were going. She hated suspense.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously. "We're almost there." They stood in front of a fire escape behind a building. She could hear music playing from inside the building. "Does this ring a bell?" He asked as he looked her in the eye. Betty looked at the fire escape. _Or maybe we'd climb the fire escape to the rooftop of the Blue Note and listen to music. _

Betty looked up at Gio and smiled. "Yes."

Betty's heart started to beat even faster again as they climbed the fire escape. "Oh, my God." Betty said as she stepped onto the rooftop. There was a picnic blanket lying on the floor of the rooftop with a basket on top of it. Gio walked over to the blanket and sat down.

"Betty, you can come over you know," he laughed.

Betty walked over and sat down with her legs to the side of her. "What's in the basket?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Well, let's find out…shall we?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Betty could feel herself turning pink, and she nodded her head and then looked down. When she looked back up there was one plate of spaghetti and meatballs. "Gio?"

Gio blinked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Henry," she laughed.

"Lady and the Tramp," he smiled. He noticed that Betty gave him an 'are you serious' look, then he shook his head. _Not that it was a bad idea_, he thought, even though he was kidding. "I'm just kidding, Betty." He took two forks out of the basket.

Betty laughed. "Okay." She wouldn't have obliged if he was serious. Half of her wanted to. Betty watched him as he started to eat. The way he held the fork, the way he slowly brought the fork to his mouth and carefully placed the spaghetti into his mouth. The way he licked the spaghetti sauce off of his mouth. _Oh, God, _Betty thought as her heart started to beat faster.

She could feel her face getting hotter. She picked up her fork and she started to eat. When they were done eating, she felt much better although she was constantly reminded of it as she stared at the empty plate.

Gio reached into the basket and he pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries. "They're for you, made them myself." He smiled at her softly, and his eyes lit up.

She beamed at him. His smile was so cute, and him making the strawberries for her was so romantic. She thought the whole night was incredibly romantic. "Did you also make the fabulous spaghetti?"

"Yes I did," he said proudly. It made Betty smile. Gio pulled the cover off of the box. They reached for one at the same time, and their hands brushed. They both instantaneously pulled their hands back. They looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"Do you have anything else in that basket?" She asked peering into the basket.

Gio put the top of the basket down. "Not for now." Their eyes met and they kept each other's gazes for a while. To each of them, it felt like they were the only people on the planet. It was like they were with the person that they were meant to be with. Another song started to play. It was a soft, romantic song. "I love this song," Gio said. "Come on let's dance, Betty." Betty looked at Gio and a twinkle appeared in his eye.

"What?" she asked.

"How would Henry ask you to dance?" He asked as he stood up. He kneeled down closer to her and he held out his hand. "May I have this dance, milady?"

He looked extremely dorky, but it was so cute. "Yes, he would ask me to dance like that," she laughed.

She put her hand in his and he pulled her up. She placed her other hand on his shoulder. Gio placed his other hand around her waist. Betty closed her eyes and she stepped in closer to Gio. Gio closed his eyes too, and held her closer. He'd never felt this close to anyone before. He could feel her ferocious heart beats against his chest as they danced. Betty rested her head on Gio's shoulder. Her breath on his neck sent chills throughout his entire body. He moved his head into her hair; he could smell the sweet smell of strawberries. Betty stepped into him even closer until there was no room left between them. It seemed like time was standing still.

They had no idea what time it was nor did they care. Betty lifted her head off of Gio's shoulder and she looked into his eyes. It seemed as if they were lost in each other's eyes. They stopped moving, and Betty let go of Gio's hand. She wrapped both of her hands around Gio's neck, and he wrapped both of his hands around her waist. They danced face-to-face, looking each other in the eyes.

This whole night leading up to now, Betty wasn't thinking about Henry at all. She was thinking about Gio. Betty started to bite down on her lip and leaned in to kiss him. Gio met her halfway and he kissed her, licking the remaining chocolate from her lips. Betty pulled away and smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

Gio looked down at Betty, who was lying against his chest in his arms. He wrapped her in the blanket and held her closer. Hands down, this was his best night ever.

* * *

**YAY!!!! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! **

**Inspiration came from "Into the Night"- Santana feat. Chad Kroeger. **

**LOL Freddy fanatics. **

**Tell me what you think! Should this be the end? **


End file.
